The Clock
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: [oneshot] 'How did you get here so fast? ' Ed smiled crookedly. 'What else? I stopped time, of course.' [RoyEd]


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me. The italicized words are also not mine, as it is part of the lyrics of Linkin Park's 'In The End'.

* * *

**The Clock  
by kawaii-kirei**

_Time is a valuable thing._

Edward Elric did not believe in such frivolous things like fate or destiny. Nothing is meant to be. He believed that humans draw their own lives on their own by following their own choices and walking their own path. He believed that life was drawn with a pencil, and though there were no erasers, there were pens to correct the light lines of lead. He believed that man had his own to choice whether to use the pen, or leave it unfinished and roughly sketched in pencil.

However, as he ran down the street and under the pouring rain, all those thoughts vanished as questions about love and meant-to-be occurrences flashed behind his eyes. Were they meant to be together? Was he meant to fall in love? Most of all, with _him_?

He was heading for the moment that might change his life forever, so he kept on thinking over and over again, _Am I meant to reach the train station on time?_

The harsh sounds of his boots colliding with the wet pavement seemed so far in his ears. He was deaf to the rain falling on the ground and to his harsh breathings heaving from deep within his chest.

All that stuck to his mind was that he had to get to the train station in ten minutes.

If he didn't, he might never see Roy Mustang ever again.

He cursed himself for his stupidity, for letting himself be swept away with his simplistic and childish thoughts. He yelled at himself for his insecurity, and for his indecision. But then again, as he crossed street after street and ran block after block, he knew he didn't have time to hate himself.

He had wasted enough time already just thinking whether to run after the man, and what to do or say when he caught up with him. He didn't have any more time.

The clock in the train station was ticking.

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings._

At last, he arrived. He didn't have time to look at his watch or to look at the clock at the train station. He didn't even have time to pause and catch his breath. His eyes darted frantically from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of a military uniform.

_There_. He ran, heart beating faster as the blue uniform disappeared within a swarm of people, bustling about with their own business, walking and talking idly as if they had all the time in the world. He pushed the crowd apart, turning left and right as he avoided bumping into any obstacles that might slow him down.

Then, at last, he saw him.

Roy Mustang.

The man was already ready to climb aboard the train, and Ed's heart quickened, skipping beats as he willed his feet to go faster. Then, suddenly, as if in a blink of an eye, they were only three feet apart, and his hand somehow managed to grip the sleeve of the older man.

Ignoring the questioning look sent his way, he tightened his grip and blurted, "I love you."

_Watch it count down to the end of the day._

It was nearing 11 PM now. The rain still continued to fall endlessly on the ground outside, and even its pitter-patter on the roof of the train station echoed throughout. The clock was ticking, and the train was starting to hoot heatedly. There were people yelling to aboard the train, and the noises of men and women trying to push against each other forward were loud and deafening.

Even so, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang were oblivious to all of that, except each other.

Roy felt himself being pushed away from the entrance of the train by people wanting to go through, but he let himself be swayed, instead following where Ed's desperate grip led him.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said." Ed smiled, strained from fatigue and exhaustion, but a real smile, nonetheless. "And I take it back."

Roy smiled back. "Do you love me?"

"I love you."

"Then I love you, too."

Behind them, the train gave one last hoot before going on its merry way, but they could care less. To them, nothing mattered anymore except this special moment between them. Time itself didn't matter, because right at this moment, they had all the time in the world for love.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Ed grinned. "What else? I stopped time, of course."

_The clock ticks life away._

**_- _owari -**


End file.
